Family Gathering
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Naoyuki wanted his cousin to pay attention to him, and if the only way to do that was stealing that stupid laptop, then so be it. Too bad Hikaru actually had a reason for being glued to it... this time.


A/N: Another fic in which I cross over two sports series! I seem to be using Ace of Diamond a lot, but it's got so many characters with similar names!... I just really want to win this fic war. It'd be insulting if I didn't. Anyway, number 57!

Hints of Naniwa Pair, but it's not going to be too relevant.

Kansai-ben is hard to put into English, since this is my first time trying it... Not that I haven't written characters that spoke in it before, I just never took accents into account before.

 **.**

Zaizen Hikaru continued to stare at the man across from him. Not out of any particular interest, but because this same man was holding his laptop hostage under his large hands and apparently didn't have any intention of giving it back before they had a real conversation.

"You're addicted." Naoyuki said with a frown. Hikaru frowned back, discarding his usual deadpan expression for one of annoyance.

"It's not your problem." He said, reaching out. His hand was slapped away when he reached for the laptop, and he quickly withdrew it, rubbing at the reddening spot. His expression didn't change, but his cousin was staring at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? After I _just said_ you can't have it back?" He couldn't believe this kid! Not only did he _not_ want to talk during their rare only-three-times-a-year family gathering, but he actually had the guts to try and take the laptop back right in front of Naoyuki?

These Kansai kids were insane, he decided.

"It's my laptop. I'll tell mom and auntie." Hikaru said warningly. Naoyuki scoffed.

"Go ahead. Your mom will probably agree with me; I heard her telling mine that she was worried you were spending too much time on it anyway." He grinned at Hikaru's slight look of shock, before the boy turned around in his chair to look towards the kitchen.

"Mom!" He shouted, almost sounding betrayed. The woman shouted back an " _I'm sorry, honey!_ " before a sizzling sound drowned out any further conversation. Hikaru turned back to his cousin.

"Alright, _fine_." He sighed irritably. He didn't look at the older boy, instead rubbing his index finger on the table.

 _Yikes, this kid really likes his music_. Naoyuki thought, just a little bit guilty. But it was really the only way to get the boy to listen to him, since when he walked in Hikaru's music seemed to be at an insane volume and he couldn't get a word in otherwise. He was worried, for various reasons.

"So..." Now that he had his cousin's attention, he wasn't really sure what to say. He hadn't expected it to be this easy, really. He thought the boy would take out one of his - supposedly many - iPods in resonse to having his laptop taken away. When he didn't, Naoyuki sort of felt at a loss. "How's school?"

"That's the best you could think of?" Hikaru asked, in complete deadpan. "Ya know, you could've asked mom - she woulda given you my report card or something."

At this, he frowned. It wasn't like he was doing poorly in any classes, except maybe literature, but he didn't feel like talking about it.

Besides, maybe if he stalled long enough, their parents would come in with dinner and he could get his laptop back.

Naoyuki accepted his answer though, and he clicked his tongue when the high schooler started tapping on his laptop. It probably wasn't on purpose, but it was still one and his programs were still running. He didn't want anything happening to them so close to the deadline.

"I talked. Can I have that back now?" He said, not bothering to point out what he was asking for. Naoyuki looked surprised, then frowned.

"I said _no_ , not til we have a conversation."

"We were havin' a conversation. Then it ended." He said blandly. He got a roll of the eyes, then a sigh.

"Geez, with your personality, I'd be surprised if you were making any friends." He said with a smirk. Hikaru, however, only frowned deeper.

"I've _got_ friends." He said irritably. "My seniors happen to be so clingy I can't go anywhere without them mobbing me."

Naoyuki would have face-palmed right there if not for the fact that Hikaru had used the word " _Friends_ " instead of any alternative. Maybe he was getting somewhere.  
"I see..." He thought for a moment, then noticed Hikaru's gaze constantly shifting to his laptop, a worried look on his face. "What, were you actually doing something important?" He scoffed.

"Very." Hikaru said quickly, shocking the older male. "And there's a deadline too, I've got no time to waste sittin' around here talkin' to you."

Naoyuki considered this, then realized it was the opening he was looking for.

"What was it?" He asked, smiling now. He shifted his grip on the laptop slightly, so that it didn't look like he was guarding it so viciously - not that he was, but he was pretty sure the younger boy wouldn't be able to force it out of him. He received a sigh in response to his question.

"A friend of mine is bein' registered for a chance to sing at the opening of the Triple S, and since I write all his songs we've been workin' on a tune. There's another month and a half until the deadline, so we're rushin' it."

It was only when he really started talking that Naoyuki noticed how thick his cousin's accent was.

"So this thing you've been working on is his entry?" He asked, and Hikaru nodded.

"We've been workin' on it since his boss told us a month ago, but we're almost there. He's in Tokyo though, so we gotta meet up on weekends to fix it up." He was fiddling with his earrings now, which were red and orange today. "We'd be makin' a _lot_ more progress if you'd just give me back my laptop, though."

The last part was said in the same irritable tone he'd started with, though for good reason - now that he'd explained himself, there was no reason for Naoyuki to withold his laptop any longer.

"... Fine." He relented, passing back the sleek machine. Hikaru took it back almost enthusiastically - almost - but frowned when Naoyuki slid into the chair next to him. "I wanna hear it though, if you're such a great song writer."

Hikaru seemed to pout - maybe - but didn't say anything when Naoyuki took one of the earphones, immediately starting up his laptop again and checking if his windows were still open. They were, and after clicking around - Naoyuki didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing - he hit play.

"Sounds good." He said, nodding along to the upbeat rhythm of the song. Hikaru scoffed.

" 'Course it does. I wrote it." Was the response, though he seemed more focused on something he seemed to find wrong. "I need to change the the beat of the drum though, it doesn't match up..."

He let his younger relative work, not saying anything except for the few times Hikaru asked how something sounded. He didn't seem to mind having someone's opinion, so Naoyuki could only assume he usually had someone with him while he was working that could give him outside input.

When he asked, his answer was a vague; "Two of my seniors are in a band. They help out... sometimes. Other times, they're idiots."

He was going to ask what he meant by " _idiots_ " but their mothers - and apparently the rest of their rather small family - decided to walk in right then, setting down plates of food. When Hikaru's mother took one look at them, her ace split into a wide smile.

"Aw, it's been a while since someone other than Kenya heard Hikaru's music!" She cooed, then perked up suddenly. "By the way dear, how are you two?"

By "you two" Naoyuki had a strange suspicion she wasn't talking about _him_ and Hikaru, but rather Hikaru and his senior. His worries only intensified when Hikaru replied back with a rather strange but warning; " _Mom..._ "

"What?" She said, affronted. "You can't tell me you said no to him? He asked you out right in front of the house."

Before Hikaru could say anything, Naoyuki was already standing up.

" _Who's_ making passes at my baby cousin?"

 **.**

A/N: I'll leave it to anyone's imagination what happened after, just know that all hell broke loose. It happens a lot, and Zaizen feels like he's the only normal member of their family. Though he feels a little OOC here for me, but it might be because I'm used to writing him as the sarcastic Only Sane Man between Hiyoshi and Akaya. I can't remember really writing him on his own.

I was supposed to make a reference to another character with the name Zaizen from Ina11, but by the time I finished I cuoldn't find a place to slip it in...

For anyone wondering about the whole Triple S thing... yes, that is an UtaPri reference. It's also a reference to another might-be addition to these cross-overs. Which means it'll most likely be an AoD character involved with UtaPri. Go ahead and guess, there's really only one obvious answer.


End file.
